


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by LadyNoir007



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Animal-Hybrids, Animalistic Traits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bond comes back from a mission with a surprise for our lovely Quartermaster.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Q was sure that Bond had been watching him. And he wouldn’t have been surprised, the wolfish nature of the man shined through every time he looked at the Quartermaster. With those almost inhuman eyes almost glaring into his soul. 

But it was strange. Well, that’s what Q thought. Because Q had tested in the top percentile of the  _cat-hybrid_  percentile. And he knew that Bond was aware of this. Because the cocky-bastard had caught him literally purring to himself over a cup of tea.  _  
_

  He had read Bond’s file, naturally, and wasn’t surprised to see that his animalistic traits had tested high within the wolf-hybrid percentile. It didn’t surprise Q in the slightest. The way he walked just screamed predator, and don’t even get Q started on the possessiveness.

All the damned double-ohs were like that. Predatory, fierce, and all had tested within the predatory ranks. Hell, 008 was a fucking panther, all smooth and graceful. And they were all just as protective as they were possessive. It made Q think of a time when 003 had shoved him out of the way when she and 006 had gotten into a heated argument. Tough, but gentle enough to make sure he didn’t get hurt.

  It almost drove him crazy. Being shoved around as if he were a helpless kitten. He was not helpless. He had claws just like every other cat-hybrid out there.

So when Bond came back with yet another broken weapon Q’s claws came out. He growled and looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. Bond had handed him his gun, and the damn thing was broken in  _four_  pieces. Not just two, but four. 

 "You’re fucking hopeless. I don’t even know  _why_  I keep giving you new weapons!" he hissed slamming the box down onto his desk. A few interns jumped and had looked over at the commotion going on over at Q’s desk.

 Bond blinked at him and raised a brow. “Because I need to protect myself? " Oh, he looked so smug, almost happy with himself. Wolves just enjoyed ruining his things. And Bond was no exception. Him and 006 were a pair always coming back to Q with less than perfect weapons. But at least 006 could bring them back in one piece.

  “You break all my things Bond!" He hissed, a sharp growl emanating from his chest. “Get out. I don’t even want to look at you right now! Four pieces!?  _Four!?_  God  _get out_!" He hissed lashing out at the agent, hoping to get him in the face.

   James ducked out of the way of Q’s claws and raised his hands defensively. “Alright, I’m sorry. I’m leaving. Don’t bite my head off. I’m gone." he said, quickly turning on his heel and walking out like a dog with his tail between his legs. 

Q huffed, and glared at the agent’s back as he scurried off. “Damned dog." Q muttered, turning to the box in his hands. Maybe he could fix it…maybe.


	2. Pet him right and he purrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond comes back from a mission with a surprise for our lovely Quartermaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've made a few changes. I think for the better. Just lemme know what you think! ;3

James sighed, narrowing his eyes at Q's back as he watched the Quartermaster walking around with his tail swishing behind him.

He'd really upset Q the other day. Unintentionally of course. He wasn't exactly careful with his weapons, and he knew this. It wasn't like he'd meant to break his gun that way. But the look of rage on Q's face was enough to drive him away for a while. Because the young man's tail bristled whenever he approached and James couldn't control his growling enough to approach him until a few days passed. But honestly, it was hard to break habits he'd formed over years now. _Very hard_. 

The agent toyed with the box in his hands and he took a breath, slowly making his way up to the young boffin's desk. God help him if Q tried to claw his face off, because he didn't know if he would survive it. Let alone the ridicule from the other agents if they saw the claw marks on his face...

Q had been just running system checks when James came loping into the room, his feline senses picking up on the irritated scents and sounds from Q's minions around him, building up the weak points with stronger coding and making sure that the other areas within the system, namely the agents identities and the top secret projects, that needed more protection were still up to par. His nose twitched at the sight of Bond and he straightened his back, raising an inquisitive brow at him. "Can I help you, 007?"

James shifted and he carefully set the box down on the desk beside Q's desk. "I," James cleared his throat, "I was told you fancy this particular brand of chocolate and well, consider it a peace offering."

The Quartermaster ceased his typing and dragged the box over, smoothing his fingers over the outside of the box and humming softly as he slowly lifted the lid off, the scent of chocolate wafting up from the interior of the box making his tail twitch behind him with glee. Oh...oh how clever of the blond to appease him with one of his most favorite brands of chocolate. He'd have to find out who had blabbed to the blond about his weakness for this particular brand, and he quickly thought of Eve, that evil vixen, because he knew she'd tell anyone if they could match her price. 

The agent didn't miss the twitch of Q's tail and the glint in his eye when he opened the box, and the blond smiled a little bit to himself as he sat back a bit, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked back at the little kitten that served as his Quartermaster.

Q closed the box and he gently pushed it aside, nodding and turning back to his computer, knowing for a fact that he'd be purring with the joy of eating the chocolates soon. "Thank you, Bond. Now, go and get yourself outfitted with R for your next mission. And I expect my weapons to come back,  _in one piece_ this time." 

"Of course," The blond said, winking at Q before turning on his heel, not saying anything about the soft contented purring coming from the Quartermaster as he walked away. 


End file.
